


[Fanvid]F.M.L.Y.H.M.

by DisneySucks (Alucard1771)



Series: 【SW7：TFA-星战7：原力觉醒-Fanvid集】 [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: I really hope Hux and Kylo can have moe scenes together, M/M, The BGM is really suitable for the two!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6456259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alucard1771/pseuds/DisneySucks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>F.M.L.Y.H.M.——“Fuck me like you hate me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanvid]F.M.L.Y.H.M.

**Author's Note:**

> The BGM is Seether's "F.M.L.Y.H.M."

Youtube：<https://youtu.be/ZPpv_TmitzE>

 

 

Bilibili.tv: http://www.bilibili.com/video/av4269840/

 

 


End file.
